Connection, the part you didn't read...
by Blackwidow80
Summary: Rose and Jack meet again to complete a connection. Mild descript of Sex


FOR ALL OF YOU THAT READ CONNECTION, THIS IS THE PART THAT GOES WITH THE CHOICE OF RATING THAT DIDN'T LOAD

FOR ALL OF YOU THAT READ CONNECTION, THIS IS THE PART THAT GOES WITH THE CHOICE OF RATING THAT DIDN'T LOAD!!!!!

Jack walked briskly across the worn decks of Titanic. Had it been this many

Years that she sank, killing innocent third class passengers, putting the rich bastards

to good use, pulling apart families that thought they would survive? Yes, it had

been that many years. Seventy-Four damn lonely years…

****************************

"Rose dear, you must awaken. He is waiting…

He is waiting…

He is waiting…"

"Rose slowly sat up in her bed. She knew it was he, calling her home, to the water depths of Hell. Yet, as she thought, it would not be hell for he would be with her…

She could feel his warm breath on her neck. He was near, and she wished to touch him. It had been long since she had felt his body press against her in a relationship she could not comprehend. It was a connection. A connection between them that went farther than touch…

******************************************

Jack looked down the dark hall of the Grand staircase. The music, the voices, the memories…

"_Nearer, my God to thee…"_

The notes rang in his mind as he descended the polished stairs. Then after all the screams, all the thoughts, he changed. F Deck. It had only seemed like minutes. His spirit had traveled to that fateful deck. Then he saw it. The room. Their room…

****************************************

"Grandma Rose, wake up please Grandma…"

Crying met the long gone ears. The spirit rose above the room. Looking onto the dead and the family.

"Let them cry." Thought Rose. "I have no choice in my destiny now. I will see him…"

Then the spirit turned and left, reappearing on the sea…

******************************************

How long ago had it been since they had seen each other? It had been long since the night. The night where they felt they had committed their purpose, in that sacred room on the F deck, where they had made their connection. 

Both remembered the night. So loving, Gentle, committing was Jack. As they lay on the cushioned floor, he felt her in such a gentle way. As sweat rolled of his face, he felt Rose's heart beat in her chest with anticipation as he looked into her innocent eyes. Her eyes were filled with a longing, a want, that she knew was being fulfilled. 

Rose sighed. This was a love that did go farther than touch… Again, the connection…

Jack touched her chest with such gentleness, such love. It made their hunger grow stronger, and stronger, knowing it must be answered. The passion, the heat; it was all brought together in one kiss. One kiss that would seal the connection. The kiss felt like it would last for a lifetime…

**************************

The spirit of rose sank below the waves, searching, gaining on Titanic. The water turned to a pure crystal clear as she floated deeper, deeper, to the bottom, to the once glorious ship; the great Titan of the century. Rose's feet softly landed on the eaten away decks.

_"Nearer, my God to Thee…"_

Rose spun around, expecting to see the band. Shaking her head at her foolishness, she began walking to the main staircase.__

__

_"No! It's the wrong way! Come back…"_

_ _

Oh, to hear his voice! Rose shook the memories from her head and continued walking. Her spirit, no longer old, and of young nature, stepped down flight after flight of those glorious stairs, remembering, hearing things she had never heard or knew of.

_"God Almighty…" _

It was her mother. The bitch, thought Rose. Rose blinked away the thought a stopped. She could feel a presence. Some one was breathing close to her. She smiled and turned, finding no one by her. She kept on walking until she saw the room. Their room. Then her ears caught a sound. A heart she knew she had heard, and felt before. Jack, Jack is here. She put her ear against the door. Surly he must be in here.

Rose slowly opened the door. She took a few steps in until she was in the center of the room. She looked through out the whole room. Jack was gone. Rose floated over to a porthole on the wall. No one. She was alone. Suddenly, she felt a presence. She could feel him breathing on her throat, she could smell his cologne. She felt his heart beat through the water. Strong arms surrounded her. The embrace was too much. Rose smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So, you want to go to a real party?"

Jack closed the door with his foot. The connection was complete


End file.
